Her emotions, his emotions, and parted
by lonelySpaceStar
Summary: No magic. Based off of a true story. Sakura remembers her friends before she had to move and the chance she could of have to tell Syaoran her feelings.
1. Memories

No emotions. None at all. Why, is what you're thinking. Apparently, I wasn't either. I'd been foolish to believe. Foolish to believe that I could go back, foolish enough to believe that he had liked me, had even loved me for that matter. I didn't want to think about the past. I didn't want to think about him...I didn't want to think about him...anymore...

It was six o'clock in the morning. I did my usual rutine. Got up, shower, eat, run out the door, and walk to school. I had on a light blue shirt with our symbol on my left arm (same symbol as one in CCS) and also a dark blue skirt above my knees. I had light blue socks on with brown shoes. My short, honey colored hair was down; it reached to my shoulders. Or close to there. It was Fall. Not cold yet, but will be in a few days or weeks. I turned the corner and came to my school. Tomoeda (sp) Middle School. I had lived in Tomoeda for less than two years. I hadn't know the area well enough yet.

I am being rude, not telling you my name. It's Kinomoto Sakura. Just that. No fancy name, or anything like it. Just Sakura. I have a father, mother, and brother. Very nice family. My family. Anyway, my house was average, but bigger than my other home...my other home near Tokyo. It wasn't my fault that we moved. My parents said that Touya, my big brother, and I needed more space, so we moved here to Tomoeda. It was a quiet town really. I was so use to hearing cars, cats, and people everywhere. I missed my old home. If I could, I'd return there.

School started. Class after class after class. I had eight classes total. I went to my classes that I was suppose to go to, ate lunch, more classes, then I went home. Not much of a school day. Most of my friends were sick with sore throats. I rarely get those.

On the way home, I thought about getting something, but thought not to since I didn't want to waste my money on something stupid. I got home and said, "I'm home." No answer. That's ok since my parents were at work and Touya was in school. No problem.

I walked up the stairs, and into my room. It was white, with some pink and blue things in it. A bed, window, desk, tv, and the usually mess in my closet.

I flopped down onto the bed, not caring about my homework. I turned to my side to see a picture. A picture...it use to be a class picture, but now I think nothing of it. Sometimes I felt like breaking it, but couldn't. Tears came down as memories filled my mind of that year I met them...I met him...the one who changed my life forever...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't own CCS and never will!

Again, this is based off of a true story and **there are some parts where it didn't happen!! Remember that!** The plot is based off of the story, but some people and things didn't happen. Like for the fact that I live in Japan and that I have many pets. The next chapter's characters are not really based off of my real friends, but like if I hanged out with five of my girl friends, then whoever Sakura hangs out with will be five girls. Get it? ok. RR Please! **Flames need to be turned down** for I am still getting use to writing fanfics.


	2. Guys

**In Sakura's memories, Sakura's P.O.V**

It was about 5 years ago. I had just started the 3rd grade. I was wearing dark blue shorts up to my knees, with a short white shirt with the symbol (same as before). short white socks and brown shoes. My hair was in a ponytail. Friendless, lonely, and sad, I had been. For about two months, I had nothing. One day, I decided to try to make friends during recess. Slides were to the left, monkey bars to the upper right, and straight was just plain land. I walked around for a few moments, looking for people who seemed nice. I couldn't find any at all.

"Take that!" Cried someone from nearby.

It was a boy. He had blue hair and blue eyes. Wearing the same uniform as me. He was happy. He was really happy. And all he was doing was using a stick as a sword. He was ''battling" another kid. He was shorter that "blue man" but he had dark brown hair and his eyes...I couldn't tell what color eyes he had. Was his eyes shut? Weird.

They were fighting each other with sticks. Just plain freaky. I mean, someone could get hurt. But, it seemed like fun. My parents always told me not to play with sticks just in case someone got hurt. Then I saw him...him...

There he was, sitting on a bench not too far away from blue man and unknown eyes. He had chocolate colored hair with brown eyes. He was...I cannot even say. He was just so, like me. I knew imediatly (sp) that they will be good friends. And they were.

I walked up to them. Waving my hand at first. They stopped and looked at me.

"Hi. Is it alright if I...if I play with you?" I asked.

"Uh, sure. Why not?" Answered blue man.

I smiled and ran towards them, picking up a stick, and started battling with them. They were good, but I got them good when I hit Unknow Eyes in the shin. I won! Ha! I couldn't help but laugh. And it was a true laugh. The first laugh since...a few years.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!!" He cried.

"I'm, ha ha, sorry for, ha, doing that!"

"It's okay."

I turned my head to the right and saw the other kid walk towards me. We were all in a circle.

"I'm sorry but I didn't get your names. Could you tell me...?"

It was true. Spending time with these guys made me forget that I didn't know their names.

"Yamazaki Takashi." Said Unknow Ey...I mean Takashi.

"Hiiragizawa Eriol." Said Blue man.

I turned to Brown Hair Kid. He smiled as he held out his hand to me. "Li Syaoran."

I took his hand. "I'm Kinomoto Sakura. Let's be friends!"

They nodded in agreement. Then I asked if I could call them by their first name. Takashi and Eriol said yes, but Li Syaoran didn't. I guess he didn't like me much...at least not now.

A year has passed and my grades were good. Not perfect, but at least good. Takashi, Eriol, and Li have been good friends. I don't think Li trusts me though.

We're all in fourth grade now, having more homework and more work. Now, it was P.E time. It was an option day, where you pick what you want to do. Like, play football, four square, run around on monkey bars, poles, etc. I had decided to toss a tennis ball in the air and catch it. It was my hobby. Takashi and Eriol went to find Li; he just wasn't anywhere today.

Next thing I know is that they pop up from out of the blue and say, "Something's wrong with Syaoran!"

"When isn't there a time where something's wrong with him?"

They shook their heads. "Not that! He's upset! He won't tell us what is wrong!"

From seeing the looks on their faces, they were telling the truth. "Take me to him." It wasn't a standard question. It was a demand. He was a friend I didn't want to lose. I followed them to a cherry blossom tree. There, on the other side was Li; tears were visible on his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's chappy two. RR please, and flames need to be turned down.


	3. Tears

I couldn't believe it. Li Syaoran, the annoying guy who never really talks to me, is crying. The tears glow a sadness over his face. His eyes were blood-shot red from crying and every now and then he would hiccup. I slowly took baby steps towards him, trying to be silent. I reached him. He didn't look up. Not at all. I crouched down, my knees on the hard, rough surface of the ground.

I asked him nicely, "Li, what's wrong?"

He shook his head. Then yelled at me. "I don't want to talk about it!"

I was shocked that he yelled at me. And we're friends! Friends don't yell at each other! 'Why don't you just crawl back to where you came from you little piece of...' I wanted to say that. I really did, just to put it into his face. But didn't. Yelling at him for yelling at me isn't going to solve the mystery here.

"Please tell me what's wrong. We're friends and friends tell each other things. When my friends are upset, I don't leave them. We can tell each other things. I trust you, Syaoran."

I said his name. I said his name! Why did I say his name? He never lets girls call him Syaoran! Baka baka baka! Now he's going to hate me.

He looked up at me while I smacked my head. I saw him staring at me so I stared right back. Great. A staring contest. Why was he looking at me? Why?

Syaoran looked to the ground. And again, tears came out. Only heavier. I was going to ask him again when he started talking.

"Sorry. Yesterday, when I got back from sniff school, my mother told me something bad. sniff Something very bad. She told me that my...(more tears and in smaller voice)...that my father died. sniff I never knew him. I never knew him! Why did he have to die? Why did he have to travel around!"

(A/N: Ok, I'm never explaining this again so, Syaoran's (sounds so cool when I say it!) father is a traveler. His job is to trade with people from around the world, so he was never really home. That's why Syaoran's saying that he never knew his own father. Imagine, not knowing your late father's favorite color. I'd die if I didn't know at least that! Ok, back with story. - )

His father died? His father...his only father is up...there? Something that horrible shouldn't happen when you're a little kid. I couldn't help myself. I cried. I really cried. Sparkling tears came down my eyes. I knew I shouldn't be crying, that I was suppose to help Syaoran, so I tried to stop, but didn't really work. I just slowed down the tears. I inched closer to him, and put my arms out. I embraced (basically hugged) him. He stopped crying and looked to his right, which was where my head was. I didn't let go.

"The ones we love are never truely gone. They stay with us in our hearts, forever."

Words of comfort were needed. There ya go. I was suprised when he hugged me back, tears, once again, falling. "Thanks, Sakura."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There. RR please! And am I going too fast? Too slow? Tell me please if you want! I'll try to update as fast as I can!


	4. Luigi and Mario

**"Sakura!" **

**My memories had evaporated. Why does hearing my stupid brother wake me up from my memories? I slowly got up from bed, wiping my tears from my face. Going down the stairs, I asked, **

**"What's wrong?"**

**He came into view. Tall, dark brown hair with brown eyes, and he was still wearing his high school uniform. **

**"Phone call, monster."**

**"Sakura no kaiju!" And with that, I walked over and stomped on him. He jumped on one foot as I talked into the phone.**

**"Mushi mushi, Sakura here."**

**"Sakura! How are you? I didn't see you at school today!" Came a cheerful voice. **

**"Tomoyo, hi. I'm fine, I saw you today but chose not to talk because I was bored."**

**The one on the phone, yeah, that's Daidouji Tomoyo. She's my best friend, and she was all hyper up on clothes, and anime. She got inspired by watching various animes, so...yeah, and I was the one who got to try them on.**

**"Well Sakura, I called to remind you that tomorrow, we put operation: destroy L&M into action, ok?"**

**"...Should we really do this?"**

**"Yes, positive!"**

**"Ok, whatever. Bye, see you tomorrow."**

**"Bye, Sakura!"**

**I hung up. Now, explaining was needed here, am I right? I walked back to my room and laid back down onto my bed. **

**Tomoyo and Rika are my best friends. I met them about two years ago, when I moved to Tomoeda. They were really nice. Anyway, Tomoyo and Rika came up with operation: Destroy L&M to break apart the evil (and yet, still my friend) Meiling from Eriol. **

**Last year, Tomoyo and Eriol were a couple. They did everything together. As the last day of the school year came, Meiling was pressuring Tomoyo to break up with Eriol. At the beginning of this year, she did it with confusion. A few months later, he and Meiling started going out. Now, Meiling is still my friend and I care about her. But what she did, to make Tomoyo break up with Eriol, was pure evil just so she could have him. Now, Tomoyo and Rika had created the operation: Destroy L&M with thirteen people joined so they could stop the evil Meiling from brainwashing Eriol (That was Rika's idea to have thirteen people join, like organization thirteen from Kingdom Hearts...weird, I know)**

**Tomoyo came up with L&M, meaning: Luigi and Mario. Believe it or not, that's what it ment. Really. I couldn't help but laugh when I heard this. As Rika said:**

**"Well, Luigi and Mario love each other, and Meiling and Eriol love each other, so, there ya go!" **

**Really stupid name. Really. Anyway, what we're planning tomorrow is an attempt to break them up. **

Later:

**I had dinner with my family, and then went to bed, dreaming more of Syaoran...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kinda short chapter, I know. Thank you reviewers! I love you all! (not that kind of love, but ya know what I mean, right?) RR please, and that whole L&M thing, was really true. Yep. My friend, Ame, came up with that and Saki's the poor girl who broke up with her boyfriend because of another friend, so, really sad. Truely. Anyway, thanks!**


	5. Do I like him?

I was back in the fourth grade (after Syaoran's dad died). We were doing a concert for Vetern's Day. We all had were singing songs of joy and sorrow, holding our flag high. My mother was there to see it. I ran to her after I had said good bye to my friends.

Normal P.O.V

Kinomoto Nadeshiko hugged her daughter.

"That was exellent, dear. You did a wonderful job!"

"Thanks, mom!" Sakura responded. She noticed something silver in her bag.

"What's that?"

Nadeshiko looked to her bag and laughed. "That's the video camera. I recorded it. Do you want to watch it when we get home?"

"Sure!"

(At her house in the evening)

The whole Kinomoto family sat in the living room, with the video camera connected to the t.v.

"Not bad for a monster." Touya teased. Sakura stomped on his foot and put a finger to her mouth, to make him be quiet. Sakura watched the whole thing, but noticed something as well. Syaoran keeped looking at her from behind. Whenever he could, he would look at her. _Why is he doing that? He can't like me like that...can he? _Sakura thought. As the movie ended, her parents clapped.

"That was beautiful, Sakura. Now, I think it's time for bed." Her father, Kinomoto Fujitaka said, kissing his daughter on her forehead.

"Ok, good night." Sakura ran to her room, shutting her door. _Does Syaoran like...me?_

Next day, Sakura's P.O.V again

We were on top of the jungle gym, just laying around in a square. I was to the left of Takashi who was the left of Syaoran who was the left of Eriol who was the left of me. We were just looking at the dull colored sky today. Takashi then asked me the one question I could never really answer.

"Hey, Sakura? Do you like someone?"

I started to blush. "Of course. I like you guys, the teachers, my fami-"

"No no no." He shook his head a bit. "I mean, like like. Or love. From someone that isn't in your family."

I was a tomato now. _In love with someone? Am I? I'm not sure...answer no, Sakura! _My head screamed.

"Uh, yeah, of course I do." _Why'd you do that?! BAKA!! _

The heads of Syaoran and Eriol tilted towards me, staring, making me blush more. _Why are they doing that?!_

"Is he in this school?" Takashi asked, like as if nothing was wrong.

"Yes." _WHA?!?! WHY AM I ANSWERING?!?!_

"Is he in this class?"

_Sakura, answer no!! **I can't! My heart tells me he is! **_I must have been crazy to answer to my mind.

"Is it me? Ya know I'm good looking!"

"Uhh! NO WAY!! AH! Uh...no offence but your not my type." _That's right Sakura, diss your friend._

"Oh. Is it Eriol?" Eriol's head turned to me, looking with little 'please help me!' signs.

"No, it's not." My face turned hotter as he asked the last one.

"Is it Syaoran?"

"..."

Syaoran sat up and looked at me, with determined eyes. I sat up also, looking at him, thinking what I should say.

"Sakura, is it?" Takashi was on my nerve now.

_Do something, Sakura!_

"...no" I whispered. I lied back down.

_Why did I have to do that? I know I like him and...I...like him? Do I like Syaoran? Do I? My hearts all funny...I like Syaoran...?_

**Ok, another chapter. Thanks reviewers!! RR please!**


End file.
